Harry Stark
by Winter Soldiers Consort
Summary: Suck at summaries. Harry's brother is thought to be BWL but its actually Harry. Harry is neglected and bullied and decides to run away, he ends up getting adopted by Tony Stark after saving his life and being permanently crippled while doing so. Bad!Potters, Bad!Dumbledore, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Good!Remus, Genius!Harry, WBWL, aiming for slash in later chapters still unsure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay I don't have a specific time line so I'm not mentioning years at his point I haven't written in a long time so don't kill me if it's bad, the second chapter will be better and give me constructive criticism please, I can only get better if I'm told what I need to improve on. Let me know how you like it don't be afraid, I don't bite... much.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, only the plot.**

Harrys had it with the Potter family. He hates it there, constantly being overlooked and neglected, not that he wants to be seen that's worse, because when he's ignored he can pretend it's a one-time thing but when they look at him or talk to him it reminds him that they don't care, they haven't since Travis stopped Voldemort or so they think, Harry has eidetic memory and remembers what happened that night.

Voldemort wanted to kill him first due to him not being afraid, he took it as a sign. The spell backfired but also caused a mini explosion, the plaster from the ceiling collapsed cutting Travis on the face in a 'K' shape. Dumbledore came in and found Travis crying saw the 'K' and immediately assumed it was him, he didn't even look for Harry. When the Potters arrived and were told Travis saved them and killed Voldemort they immediately forgot about Harry, who was not five feet from them asking 'mama' 'dada', they just ignored him, it was only when Remus arrived that Harrys calls were answered he immediately went for Harry after finding out what happened, terrified that Harry was hurt. The only mark on him though was a lightning shaped gash on his forehead that had already stopped bleeding. Remus had thought that the Potters were just caught up with the fact that they're child stopped Voldemort and assumed that they would go back to treating Harry normally, not that that happened.

When Harry was three he tried to tell them what actually happened that night but got shouted at for being 'jealous' and a liar, after that Harry let them think what they wanted not wanting to make them angry at him again.

James acted like he doesn't exist and if he was forced to acknowledge him say by walking into him in the hallway he belittled Harry, treated him like nothing because he's not the boy-who-lived.

Lily's not much better she bragged about Travis being the boy-who-lived and being his mother, she constantly threw it in Harrys face that he'll never be as good as his brother, that he'll never be as important.

Sirius ignored Harry too, to the point where when he saw Harry while visiting he thought Harry was a visitor, Remus had hit Sirius over the head that time and tore into him about how the hell he could forget a child of his so-called best friend, Sirius looked ashamed but it didn't change anything.

Travis had always been the worse though, flaunting his possessions in front of Harry, knowing Harry had barely any, he constantly bullied Harry calling him a 'freak' or a 'squib' because Harry rarely had accidental magic. Travis' friends Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom join in on the bullying whenever they're over. Neville's parents had a close call with death eaters six years ago, nearly being tortured to insanity by the LeStranges and since then have been even closer to the Potters so he had been over practically every day, Ron's parents were a part of the order and had always been close to the Potters more so when they had a child the same age as Travis, their youngest Ginny followed Travis around the house like a lost puppy, sneering at Harry having understood Travis didn't like him.

The only person who treats him like a human being is his godfather Remus, Remus has always been there for Harry, he comforts him when he's upset, reassures him that the lack of accidental magic is just because he's a very calm child, reminds him that while the Potters may not love him he always will. Remus is a better father than James Potter any day.

Even with all of the negativity thrown at him he had put up with it, kept his expression blank to hide the pain and sadness, he had kept hold of a childish fantasy that they would one day see him as a good child and would love him, but that all changed on his sixth birthday. He had fallen asleep and woke up to the party down stairs well on the way, he rushed down when he heard them singing the birthday song figuring they didn't want to keep everyone waiting for him since he was asleep but it became tragically clear when he got down stairs that that wasn't the case at all instead they had forgotten about him, when he saw the cake it was a tall three layer chocolate cake, and in large pretty letters on the front of the cake the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRAVIS' nowhere mentioning Harry, it was then Harry realised he was invisible to his family, his brother had spotted him and gave a smug grin as if saying 'ha, even mum and dad forgot your birthday', Harry had walked back up the stairs to read the book Remus gave him a few days prior as the twins birthday was on the full moon. It was then he started to think about leaving, over the next year he made a plan to run away on his seventh birthday, he knew he couldn't go to Remus as he would bring him back to the Potters, and even though Remus loved him it wasn't enough. He'd finally broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok here chapter two. I was planning on waiting a few days but when I saw how many people liked it I thought what the hell let's put it up. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and please review. Thank you for reading. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

Harry had been looking forward to his birthday for ages; he'd been counting down the days and even stayed up until midnight and could proudly declare himself a seven year old. The Potters were inviting a lot of their friends, mainly those who were in the order so Harry wouldn't know many of them but there were enough people that they wouldn't stop him to ask why he's here or to try take him to the potters to ask if he's supposed to be there.

As Harry made his way downstairs where everyone was gathered he had the largest grin on his face, practically on cloud nine thinking, uncle moony would be there. Uncle moony always paid him attention, and always got him gifts, he hadn't been able to come over lately as the last full moon was particularly bad, to the point where he had to go to madam Pomfrey, he would have gone to St Mongos wizarding hospital but they refuse to treat werewolves.

When Harry got down stairs he immediately scanned the room for Remus, finding him in a dark corner watching the other guests. Harry let out a little squeal, making sure not to crash into anyone he ran to Remus, throwing his arms around him shouting "UNCLE MOONY!".

Remus wrapped Harry in a bear hug, laughing at the greeting, saying "you're getting big, cub. Soon you'll be reaching the top cabinets" even though Harry was only just getting past his hips and would only be able to just see over the top of the kitchen counter, being small due to lack of feeding, Remus sighed letting Harry go and looking him up and down checking for physical abuse, James and lily hadn't hit him before but it was mostly likely just a matter of time. Finding no obvious marks he looked up and saw Harrys happy face, he couldn't help but grin back, Harrys happiness was always nearly contagious.

"Come on Harry, let's go sit somewhere quiet so we can talk in peace." Harry nodded his head so fast it looked like it was going to fly off, Harry grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to the attic where Harrys bedroom is, they sat down on the small cot, looking around the small room Remus noticed barely any toys or children's stuff, only bare walls an old rickety desk with a small stack of children's books, some discarded parchment, a self-inking quill and a stuffed werewolf that had seen better days but was still looking good for a seven year old baby toy. Remus grinned when he recognised the toy as the one he got Harry when he was born.

"Hey, I remember this; I got it for you when you were born. Sirius and I both decided we would get presents for you and your brother and when we were assigned godfathers it was an unspoken agreement that the toys we got would go to the twin we were the godfather of." Remus had a look on his face as he remembered his friends from before fame got to their heads. He shook his head like he was shaking himself out of a trance and looked at Harry a small smile on his face. "Y'know I'm pretty sure your brother ruined his to the point it had to be thrown out two years ago."

"You were always good with keeping your belongings in good condition. That's why I want you to have this," he pulled out a small jewellery box from his pocket. Harry beamed at the praise and practically lit up at the sight of the present. Hand twitching as he resisted reaching over and grabbing it, Remus who had been watching him chuckled before handing it over to Harry smiling at the way Harry touched it as if it would break. Harry took the lid off and gasped at the beautiful pendant. It with a beautiful delicate looking platinum chain, a heart shaped Australian opal hung from the chain, the light catching the magnificent blues, green oranges and reds which were a stark contrast to the black velvet of the case.

Harry touched the stone reverently looking at Remus he asks "is this really for me?" He couldn't believe anyone would get him such a beautiful gift, sure Remus always got him things but they were usually a children's book or a few galleons so he could buy himself something special or for candy , but nothing as expensive as this, at Remus' nod Harry looked down and breathed "this must have cost a fortune".

Remus smiled and said "it has been passed down on his mother's side, from my great-great grandmother. I doubt ill have children to pass them down to so they might as well get used."

Harry looked up questionably and said "they?" Remus smiled at this and pulled a necklace out of his shirt, it matched the one in the box perfectly.

"Matching set, I charmed them so they're connected. As long as we wear them we will always know the other is safe and alive, the colours fade to if the other is in danger and goes completely black if they're in extreme danger, they also go white if the other dies, they'll heat up if any of these happen to alert the other and possibly even the one in danger as you may not realise it, another spell I put on them stops anyone but yourself from removing it if your unconscious it will vanish to other peoples sight and touch, no matter what they won't be able to touch it so if you're in the hospital they can't take it off you but it also won't get in the way of them doctors treating you. I put another spell on them so they can't be broken in anyway, it is also fire proof water proof and crushing proof so no matter what you get up to it won't be damaged, all the enchantments are on both the pendant and chain, and I put a special one on mine so I can wear it on the full moon and it won't choke moony or get removed by me while in wolf form, I already tested the spell last full moon." Remus said in an exited rush finally stopping to catch his breath he grinned at Harry and said "turn around I'll put it on you".

Harry turns around fighting off the tears at the thought of someone putting so much thought into something for him and thinking that his gift for Remus paled drastically compared to this and guilt started to eat at him for his plans to run away later tonight, Remus took the necklace and put in on Harry closing the clasp they both felt a tiny wave of magic signalling that the enchantments had taken hold and were effective.

When Harry turns to face Remus and Remus sees his tears he wipes them away and asks "what's wrong, pup?" Harry just shook his head and tried to express his emotion through his eyes, thankfully Remus is good at reading expressions and could see that they were tears of happiness missing the small amount of sadness mixed in Harry's beautiful eyes.

Harry threw himself at Remus and gripped him in a massive hug squeezing as tightly as could he said "I love you, you're the only one I have". Remus smiled sadly a this declaration but hugged back knowing that Harry needed it, he had a feeling that this would be one of the last hugs they would share for a long time but pushed it away thinking it absurd.

Harry suddenly let him go saying "I have something for you too!" he got up and crawled under the bed, pulling a wrapped gift the shape of a book out.

"Harry, it's you're birthday not mine you didn't have to get me anything." But still accepted it when Harry thrusted it at him

"I spent all the money you've given me over the years on it, I had trouble getting it but it's worth it" Said Harry, whom was practically bouncing.

"Harry that money was for you to get something you wanted not for you to get me something" Remus chastised shocked that Harry saved all his money up only to spend it on something for him.

Harry looked at him with large wide eyes and simply said "the money was for something I wanted and I wanted to get you something." Remus couldn't stop the smile he got on his face when he realised Harry was so selfless already and he was only seven. Shaking his head Remus started to open the present careful to not tear the paper until Harry started to get impatient and started to chant "Open it! Open it! Open it!" Remus laughed and tore the rest of the paper from the gift to find 'Defence Against Evil' written by merlin, Remus froze in shock having only heard rumours of this books existence, there was absolutely no-way Harry could have gotten this book with the money he had, the book was priceless and would cost millions of galleons, Remus' head shot up to stare at Harry mouth agape. Harry laughed at his reaction and said "when the potters and i went into Diagon alley I got lost and ended up in nocturne alley the people there scared the hell outta me, so I rushed into what I thought was an abandoned shop but inside it was full of trinkets and old books and strange stuff, there was so much dust I thought it was abandoned so I looked around and found this book, it was with a group of other books to like 'The Dark Arts' by morgana le fey, 'Magical Creatures And How To Calm Them' by Helga Huffelpuff, 'Potions and Pastes' by Salazar Slytherin, 'Duelling Guide' by Godric Gryffindor , 'Herbology and Plants' by Helga Huffelpuff, 'Healing' by Salazar Slytherin and 'Spell Crafting' by Rowena Ravenclaw. Turned out the shop wasn't abandoned and the guy was in the back he was kind of crazy like mister Lovegood, anyway I got them all they were two galleons per book and because I was the first customer he had in years I got half the stuff free!" Harry said this in such a casual way that Remus was feeling dizzy.

"How…. what… wher… har… huh?" Harry reached under his bed again and pulled out large stacks of books and just as he said there were books written by the founders, merlin and morgana.

Harry looked at him and said "you can have these when I'm done, I have eidetic memory so once I've read them once they'll be in my head for good, I'm almost finished 'Magical Creatures And How To Calm Them' and there's an interesting section on werewolves that you'll love, I only have a few pages left so I may be able to give it to you before you leave tonight, I know it's got nothing on the gift you gave me but-" he was cut off by Remus chocking out "got nothing… Harry do you understand how priceless these are each on their own are worth millions of galleons"

Harry just smiled and said "prices don't matter, what you gave me was the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever given me, so to me it matters more than a few dusty books."

Remus was about to reply when Sirius came barging in saying "Remus come on, stop being antisocial it's a birthday and Travis wants to see you." Before Remus can reply Sirius had already walked out the door.

Remus sighed and looked at Harry, Harry just smiled and said "its fine, I want to finish the book I'm reading, just promise to come up before you leave. And don't forget to shrink the book and hide it in your pocket so Travis doesn't think it's for him." Harry smiled gave Remus a quick hug then grabbed 'Magical Creatures And How To Calm Them' from the pile and flicked to a page near the back and started reading.

Remus did as suggested and stuffed the book into his pocket, even going as far as putting a charm on his pocket so only he could get anything out of it, he didn't want to take the chance of Travis pick pocketing him as he's done so before. As he left the room he hesitated at the door to look back at Harry who was already engrossed in the book, smiling sadly Remus left the room.

As soon as Remus had closed the door Harry rushed to grab his 'larger than it looks' backpack from under his bed stuffing all the books around him into it except the one he was reading, his clothing already folded away in the bag, he decided to leave the stuff on the desk at least until after Remus has come back as he would most likely notice it all missing and may catch on, he sat back on the floor and finished the last few pages of the book and went through the knowledge he got from the book, smiling to himself as he thought about what Remus would find when he read it.

He went to the desk and wrote on the parchment a short note to Remus

 _Dear Moony_

 _If your reading this then I'll already be gone, I'm running away as I have been planning to do so since my sixth birthday, when I realised I would always be invisible to my parents. I love you and I'm going to miss you, I'd tell you where I'm going but to be honest I don't know, even if I did I probably wouldn't say, can't tell where you're going when you're running away. You're the only person who has ever been there for me and I love you but I can't stay here anymore not with them. I'll wear my necklace constantly so you know I'm ok and if anything happens to me. I love you, take care of yourself, I'll be ok. I'm sorry for making you worry won't bother telling you not to, you'll do it anyway, I love you._

 _Don't forget me like they did._

 _Love, Harry_

Harry wiped the tears that had fallen while he was writing off his cheeks before they hit the parchment before blowing on the ink to dry it then carefully sticking it in the book 'Magical Creatures And How To Calm Them' on the page with his second goodbye present to Remus.

Harry sat on his bed with his back against the wall thinking about how good it'll be to get away, trying to get rid of the thoughts invading his head that are saying it's a bad idea, knowing it's just doubt and reminding himself that the people who have done great things would have doubted themselves too and they were doing more dangerous feats than this. Before he knew it Remus was coming into his room to say goodbye as he was going home.

"Wait, I finished the book so you can have this one too." Harry said happily, crushing his feelings of guilt and sadness.

Remus grinned and said "I can't wait to read them, these books were written by legends. Thank you Harry you have no idea how much these mean to me, to be able to read these I can proudly say I'm one of few." He hugs Harry tightly having to bend down to hug the tiny boy, "I love Harry, I'll see you soon."

Harry hugs back and says "love you, miss you, see you" Remus doesn't think twice about Harry not saying the word 'soon' he just smiles at Harry, shrinks the book and puts it in his pocket with the other book, pats his pocket and leaves with a "goodbye Harry and happy birthday." Harry goes to the door and waves at him until he's out of sight.

Harry closes the door after staring after Remus for a few minutes and gathers his items on his desk and any other things he left around the room. Once everything is gathered he turns off the light and lays down waiting for the party to finish, knowing that it'll end around midnight Harry looks at his muggle watch and sighs noticing he had two hours to kill. He sets an alarm on his watch for one-thirty so if he falls asleep he'll wake up. Turns out he did fall asleep as the next thing he knows he's waking up to an annoying beeping sound.

Harry gets up out of bed and puts his shoes on grabs his backpack and puts his ear against the door when he doesn't hear anything he opens the door to see the hallway dark and all the lights in the house off. He quietly tiptoed his way down stairs watching skipping the creaky step and into the living room gets halfway through the room only to trip on something. He freezes when he hears a loud snort and looks down to see Sirius asleep on the floor with a wine bottle in hand. Harry slowly and carefully climbs up so not to wake him and backs up slowly to the hallway leading to the front door, he gets there without any more mishaps and slinks to the door, slowly unlocking it and slowly opening it freezing again when the door lets out a loud creaking noise, listening for anyone waking up Harry only hears Sirius muttering in his sleep about some girl named Miranda. Harry slips out the door locking it from the inside before closing it with a soft click, turning around Harry sticks to the shadows crossing the front yard, the tense situation making the yard appear ten times larger than it actually was. Rushing to a loose part of the fence Harry ducked through and bolted down the street running as fast as possible, swerving through streets until he felt it safe enough, he stuck his hand out and concentrated on summoning the knight bus.

The knight bus didn't charge you if you were under eleven, making it easy for Harry to use. Once the knight bus arrived and Harry climbs on asking to go to muggle London, telling Stan, a pimple covered teenager, his name was Harold stitches, and sitting in the back to ensure no one would talk to him, he waited patiently an odd feeling in his stomach at having actually run away.

Harry got off near the big ben and started moving in a random direction, hoping to find a relatively safe place to sleep after getting away from where he was dropped off, knowing that when he was noticed missing they would question those who work on the knight bus. Harry finally stopped after an hour of fast walking, he was exhausted and near collapse having stayed up till midnight and getting up at eight this morning didn't help at all.

Harry found a clean-ish looking doorway to an abandoned shop and curled up, wishing he brought a blanket with him. Harry was starting to drift off when he heard the sound of squealing rubber, shattering glass and crunching metal.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **chapter three, sorry if a few things are incorrect but I tried my best. Please leave a review of constructive criticism and thank you for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and the douche Travis.**

"Uurgg… why do I have such an early flight, it's too damn cold. I need my beauty sleep." Tony stark complained groggily as he left the five star hotel he was staying at for the duration of his business trip. He had never been a big fan of Britain, way too cold no matter what time of the year you visit, especially at night.

"Because sir, you're have an appointment at noon back in America, and Miss Potts will be very angry at you if you decide to skip it" happily replied his personal driver Happy whom was standing by the stationary car on the street, patiently waiting for Tony to get into the car having already put Tony's many belongings in the trunk of the vehicle. Tony grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'how are you his cheerful at this hour' before he climbed into the back of the car, stuffing his hands into his pockets in an attempt to heat them.

Happy climbed into the car and put his seatbelt on and looked at Tony in the rear view mirror and said "mister stark I'm not starting this car until you put your seatbelt on. What if we have an accident, I'm still having slight trouble with driving on left side of the road and I don't want you to go flying if we crash." He glared at Tony when Tony looked like he was going to object. Tony grudgingly put his seatbelt on, feeling like a child that was being scolded.

Tony tried to get some more sleep but now that he was up he was awake and would be for the next forty-eight hours as he planned on spending some time in the lab. He got lost in thought as he mentally went through his ideas to decide which he was going to bring to life. Unfortunately he was unable to decide as not fifteen minutes into the drive they were t-boned by a drunk driver who didn't have his headlights on, Tony's last thought as he fell unconscious was 'thank god Happy made me wear a seatbelt'.

Harry POV

Harry jerked fully awake at the terrifying sound, his heart thumping in his chest as if it were trying to escape the prison his ribcage formed. He poked his head out of the doorway and looked down the street where the sound came from, down approximately three blocks there were two cars one of them had obviously crashed into the other. Harry grabbed his bag and slowly approached the cars, not noticing his necklace heating up, when he was ten metres away one of the cars drivers' door opened a man fell out, many empty bottles of alcohol tumbling out with him as he dragged his feet from the car. Harry ducked into an alley an peeked his head out trying to see what the man was going to do, only to see him stumbling away from the wreckage as quickly as his intoxicated body would move him.

When the man was out of sight Harry approached the second car, the one which was hit, and moved to the driver's side hoping to see if the diver was conscious. Finding a man of average weight with a nasty, bleeding wound along his hairline and multiple cuts and scratches from the glass unconscious, Harry began to panic, he tried to rouse him by reaching through the window and poking him in the shoulder but when he felt the bone move under his fingers he snatched his hand back and tried to focus enough to remember how to tell if someone is alive, pulse, breathing and nerve reactions. Harry looked at the man's torso and tried to see if he was breathing, unable to tell properly and unable to reach the man's face, Harry stood on his tippy-toes he reached up and put his hands on the side of the man's neck he felt a pulse steady if a bit quick.

Harry pulled his hand back and pried the door open, he started searching for a mobile phone to call for an ambulance, having heard lily talk about it to James when she was trying to convince him they should teach Travis the basics of the muggle world. Finding the phone in the man's jacket pocket he opened it and dialled the emergency hotline 999 ( **A/N:** I Googled it, sorry if it's wrong).

999: "Emergency hotline how may I help you today."

Harry: "I need an ambulance; there's been a car crash."

999: "Ok I'm going to need your name, age, involvement in the crash, and the location of the crash."

Harry: "My names Harry, I'm seven, I heard the crash and came over, and the location is umm… the intersection between Abbey Orchids st and Perkin's Rents, London."

999: "Ok Harry, help is on the way, can you tell me if you can see the drivers."

Harry: "The drunk driver got out of his car already and ran, but the other driver is hurt and unconscious though he still has a pulse."

999: "You're next to the car? And police are on the way, you will need to give your statement to them and point them in the direction the driver went. Can you see anyone else in the car?"

Harry: "Yes and there's a man in the backseat, i can see him breathing but he's not breathing much. Umm... Can I ask a question?"

999: "Of course Harry, ask away."

Harry: "There's a bad smelling liquid dripping from the back of the car, what is it?"

999: "Shit that sound like a fuel leak, tell me are there any sparks or small fires you can see?"

Harry: "Yes, there's a fire under the bonnet of the drunks car"

999: "Ok Harry, back away from the car, can you do that for me?"

Harry: "Why?"

999: "If the fire touches the fuel it will cause an explosion, you'll get hurt or worse"

Harry: "But what about the men in the car?"

999: "Fire fighters are on the way, they'll get the men out."

Harry: "But what if it blows up before they get here?"

999: "The men will die."

Harry: "I can't leave them."

999: "you can't move them; you could kill them or injure them more."

Harry: "they have a better chance of living if I move them."

Harry hung up the phone and climbed into the front seat, his necklace was burning hot now but he ignored it knowing it was due to the threat of an explosion, reaching over the driver Harry undid the seatbelt and was nearly knocked out of the car by the man's body falling to the side. Harry jumped down and grabbed the man's shoulders, the adrenaline in Harrys veins allowing him to drag the man across the street and onto the footpath, he put his backpack down next to the man and ran back to the car, opening the back door he undid the passenger's seatbelt and started dragging him towards where the other man lay. He could hear the sirens of the ambulance, and fire-fighters, the police siren was further away but still in hearing distance. Harry was half way across the street when the cars blew up he dropped the man he was dragging and turned slightly shielded his face with his hands, fire and shrapnel flying toward Harry burning him, cutting into him and knocking him off his feet and across the rest of the street into the building wall, his legs hitting the corner and the bones shattering like glass, the fire had burnt him from his knees up his body, his arms and half of his face. Harry was knocked unconscious when he hit the wall; the last thing he saw was a fire truck turning the corner with an ambulance van.

Remus POV

Remus was woken up by his necklace burning red hot, he pulled it out of his shirt and saw it was pitch black, not a speck of colour on it. It took a few moments to realise what he was seeing but when he did he was terrified for his pup and moving faster than ever throwing on a set of clothing and rushing to floo to the Potters, his wolf clawing to get out and find his pup. He floo'd threw waking Sirius but not stopping immediately he started calling for Harry, running up the stairs, waking the Potters in his hast to find Harry. He burst into Harrys room dread filling him when it was empty, he went to run back down the hall to search the rest of the house but was stopped by James who pinned him against the wall.

"Dammit Remus it's the middle of the night what is wrong with you?" James asked obviously annoyed at being woken up.

"It's Harry, Harrys missing, he in danger, I need to find him" Remus was frantic trying to push James off, but he didn't want to hurt him by using his wolf strength.

"Why do you think he's in danger and what do you mean he's missing?" James asked incredulously

Remus pulled the necklace out showing it to James "I gave Harry something so id know if he was in danger, when he's safe the necklace is colourful, safer the prettier, but when in danger it goes dark extreme danger it goes black. He's not in is room, his belongings are gone and I need to protect him, he's my pup."

James stared at him for a while before letting him go and checking Harrys room, when he turned around he was furious, "TWILLY!" he yelled, calling the head house elf. Twilly appeared in the hallway, but before she could say anything James was yelling at her his orders "get the other house elves together, search the property, find Harry, and bring him here now!" Twilly bobbed her head and with a "yes master" disappeared.

Remus went back to searching the house this time with the help of house elves, but didn't find Harry anywhere, when it became clear he wasn't in the house, he searched outside catching Harrys scent on the fence Remus ran out of the fence and searched for the scent again. He called a house elf told it to tell James he caught Harrys scent outside of the property he went back to moving quickly, following the scent through the streets, only to find it get cut off abruptly as if Harry apparated. Remus spent the next few minutes making sure no other scent was with Harrys terrified that Harry was grabbed behind and kidnapped by a death eater or something and trying to see if there was any other traces of Harry, finding none Remus eventually went back to the Potters house with his shoulders slumped , his entire posture screaming defeat.

When he was back at the Potters he shook his head at their questioning gazes before going up to Harry's room and searching for something that would give him an idea as to where Harry could have gone.

When he found nothing he curled up on Harrys bed, grabbed Harrys thin pillow and buried his face in it sobbing at the feeling of loss and worry and guilt he had for not picking up on what Harry was planning, thinking back on all the times he saw Harry in the past year it was obvious Harry was planning on running away, the way Harry always wanted to know about different place, how he wanted to know everything about the magical and muggle communities and ways of life but Remus just thought he was curious and wanted to know about everything he could, Remus even joked that Harry was going to Ravenclaw. Thinking back to earlier that night how Harry didn't give confirmation of seeing each other again in the near future Remus' heart broke, wishing he could go back in time and stop Harry running away, maybe trying to get Harry to stay with him.

Remus fell asleep surrounded by the smell of his pup wishing above all else that Harry would be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait but I currently have a lot of tests and assignments due so I don't know when ill update next but it'll be soon as school holidays are approaching I think next week is the last till the holidays.**

 **Disclaimer: not mine *sobs quietly*.**

 _Beep… beep… beep…_ was the first sound Tony Stark heard as he woke up, the next was several people walking past his door. The lights making him squint as he opened his eyes, as expected he was in a white sterile room connected to multiple machines and wearing a ridiculous paper thin hospital gown.

He groggily raised a hand to rub his face only to flinch as pain flashed across his skin. He looked down and noticed the bandages on his arms, lifting the gown he noted the bandages spanning across his torso and legs, he stopped moving for a moment and took note of the pain in his ribs, head, and shoulder. He tried to think back to what happened and remembered the car crash, his thoughts were immediately on Happy and whether or not he was ok. He sat up quickly only to fall back down as his midsection screamed in pain.

As if summoned by the pain a nurse waked into the room, she seemed slightly surprised to see him awake "Mr Stark! We weren't expecting you to wake up for at least a few more hours. I'm-"

Tony cut her off quickly by saying "I don't care, but is Happy ok? He was in the car with me. He was driving. Do you know if he's ok?"

The nurse seemed upset he didn't care who she was but got over it quickly as she said "oh, Mr Hogan correct? Yes he's fine. He's currently in the cafeteria having lunch. You have been unconscious for two days. Although that to be expected considering how close you were to the explosion. Let me get the doctor for you, he wanted to be informed of when you woke up" she left the room before he could ask 'what explosion?'

Tony didn't have to wait long before a man in a doctors uniform came in followed by the nurse, "Mr Stark it's a pleasure to see you awake so soon. Now tell me are you in any pain?"

"Whenever I move" he answered curtly, not liking the way the doctor stared at him. As if he was a ticket to fame, though he was used to people looking at him like that he still hated it especially when he's in the hospital. "I'd also like to know what she meant by me being near an explosion?"

The doctor turned around to glare at the nurse as if she did a personal offense to him. "A few minutes after the initial crash the fuel in one caught fire, both cars exploded. Mr Hogan had already been dragged away, you were being dragged but were still very close to the cars" the doctor then smiled and put his hand on Tony's shoulder and said "if you need to talk to somebody I'm here for you."

Tony looked at him like he was insane, pulled his shoulder away and replied "I'm fine thanks. Now who dragged us out?"

This time it was the nurse who answered "oh, it was a small boy, we think he's homeless. He's in a coma, poor thing his legs were damaged beyond repair and had to be amputated." She had a sad look on her face like she actually felt sorry for the kid. Who wouldn't though, a homeless kid struggling to survive then gets his legs amputated saving a stranger, that luck there is the worst kind.

"Enough about the brat, let's talk about your injuries, shall we" the doctor butted in seemingly not liking the attention being on someone else. "Mr Stark, you have first and second degree burns on your arms, legs and chest. A dislocated shoulder fractured and bruised ribs and a nasty lump on the head. You're very lucky it could have been much worse. After all your friend Mr Hogan's shoulder, wrist, and multiple ribs were broken, he didn't get any worse than some first degree burns from the explosion, although that brat dragging him made his shoulder worse but luckily he won't need surgery." The doctor obviously didn't like the kid, whether he has something against homeless or just against kids Tony wasn't certain but he knew one thing for sure he didn't like the doctors' attitude.

Before Tony had to put up with the doctor anymore he was paged and had to leave, giving Tony a look that made his skin crawl before leaving though, and then it was just him and the nurse. Something she had said earlier popped into his head that made him curious "hey you said you think the kids homeless, right? What makes you think he might not be?"

"Oh it terrible, the poor child's ribs are sticking out and he looks practically like skin stretched across bone, but his clothing looks in better condition than other homeless people so he may be from a poor family or maybe from an abusive family, we couldn't check for bruises unfortunately. I have a friend who's keeping an eye on him and they don't think he'll wake up." She tutted sadly thinking of the kid.

"Wait how olds the kid? And why couldn't you check him for bruises?" Tony asked immediately wanting to know more about the kid who saved his life.

"oh the boy is believes to be six or under its unknown really, we think he could drag you because of the adrenaline he would have had and we couldn't check him because he has severe burns covering the majority of his body, they wrap around his back and go up his face." The nurse sighed then grimaced "they had a lot of trouble removing his clothing as it was singed to his body and some even melted and fused into his skin." The nurse shuddered at the memory she was obviously reliving.

Tony was horrified; he'd been under the impression that the kid was a teenager not a child! He didn't know what to say, but he knew one thing if the kids homeless he won't be for long. "Are the police searching for his family?"

"They're trying but they haven't found any missing child reports and they can't exactly show the kids face, it'll terrify people that such a young person was injured to that extent. But so far it looks like he'll be going into a foster system."

Tony frowned at that, people won't adopt him if he's injured so badly, and the ones that would are sadistic paedophilic bastards not only that but he won't get proper treatment in an orphanage, they couldn't afford it. It was then that Tony decided he would do whatever he could to help the kid, whether it be pay for his medical bills to finding him his family, if they're dead or unfit then taking him to America and adopting him himself.

The nurse checked her watch and said "oh look you can have some more pain medication now, I'll be right back with it." She walked out of the room quickly and Tony was once again alone, thoughts running through his head, plans been formed for different scenarios that could happen. One thing was for certain the kid would end up happy.

The nurse came back in and administered the pain medication taking away all the pain and causing him to feel drowsy.

Happy came to visit him after a couple hours, his arm in a sling and a slight limp in his walk "Mr stark! I'm so happy to see you awake they said you would be unconscious for the next couple of days!" Happy had a huge smile on his face showing his happiness that Tony was awake, "now don't worry about anything. I've contacted Miss Potts, she's very worried but is glad were ok, she's staying in America to sort out stark industries and keep everything running. I've visited the kid who saved us, he's in bad shape and they don't know if he will wake but at the moment he's stable. He had put his backpack next to me and I ensured that it got put in his room so if he wakes up he'll have something he recognises with him."

Happy was about to start talking about something else when Tony interrupted him by saying "I don't care about that, are you ok?" Tony wanted to make sure that Happy was fine, he was one of the few he let get to know the real him.

"Oh I'm fine Mr stark, really! I have a broken shoulder, fractured ribs and a few scrapes and bruises but I'm fine." Happy waved his hand dismissively, the good hand that is. Tony let it go and made a mental note to hack Happy's medical record to make sure everything is fine, in case he had a dick-bag doctor like Tony who forgot to tell him something.

Time skip

One month later

It had been a month and all of Tony's wounds had all but healed, he was cleared to leave pretty quickly but immediately rented out a hotel room content to wait by the boys side until he woke up, the only problem was he didn't wake up, in fact he hasn't shown any improvement other than his internal injuries and burns healing, they decided to take the bandage off his face and Tony knew he would be haunted by that face, the burns don't just go up to his face but cover the lower left side of it stopping just below his eyelashes. The skin was shiny, an angry red and would definitely scar.

The boys' skin that was left untouched was a pale colour his hair which had to be shaved off was black and had grown one and a half centimetres; he was just over two feet tall with his legs amputated and was absolutely adorable. Unfortunately Pepper was on Tony's case all the time trying to get him to return to the states, she kept saying the kid wasn't worth it, which doesn't make much sense as Tony thought she liked kids, she always talked about wanting one of her own.

Tony was brought out of his contemplation by one of the nurses coming into the room to check the kid's vitals before writing them down on a clipboard attached to the end of the boy's bed then leaving. Tony could tell by the look on her face that there wasn't any improvement from the last time she came in.

At least Tony didn't have to worry about the doctor that treated him, the doctor didn't get the hint that he wasn't interested and popped up everywhere until Tony spoke to the higher ups and got the man fired for harassment, what was even more disgusting was that the guy had been married so Tony made a point to alert the wife of what her husband was doing and she kicked him out for being a cheating bastard after he promised he wouldn't do it again.

Happy was sitting on the other side of the bed staring at the kid, Happy didn't want to go back to the states until he woke up because he wanted to say thank you in person not in a crappy hospital card, the room was private Tony had paid for it, he didn't want the kid to get scared from all the loud noises that re heard from the public beds.

The police hadn't had any luck and neither had Tony, here were still no missing children reports filed that match the kid, there were a few that looked similar in age but they were taller or fatter or had lighter hair. It seemed as if either there really was no one to look after the kid or they just didn't care.

The only thing that they could do was wait for the kid to wake up.

Time skip

Another month later

Over the past month the kid slowly and gradually got better and the doctors were predicting that he would wake up soon. Tony had sent Happy a text when he had gotten the news, Happy got to the hospital so fast that Tony was almost certain he broke the speed limit and had immediately started asking Tony a heap of questions acting like a child would when they were going to a candy store.

Tony was currently sitting in a chair by the bed again, lost in thought holding a stuffed teddy bear he bought from a children's store. He was thinking about when he got the toy, he had gone for a short walk for some fresh air while they were bathing the kid and spotted the store, he decided that since the kids been through a lot he should have something and toys were supposed to make kids happy but when he started looking he had no idea what the kid would like, and decided you can't go wrong with a teddy bear, especially a teddy dressed as captain America, Tony had gotten it and left the store feeling very uncomfortable with the cashier chick who couldn't have been older than fifteen trying to flirt with him and get into his pants.

Tony was broken out of his thoughts though by a small whimpering moan, coming from the bed, his head snapped up and he stared in shock as two large startlingly beautiful green eyes fluttered open.

Harry POV

He had been floating in darkness for a while now, not certain if it had been days or minutes. There was nothing, no noise, no light, no feeling. He didn't know what was happening, the last thing he remembered was dragging a man out of a car then the car exploding… then he was in the nothingness, was this death? Did he die trying to help? How would Remus react to his death? Would he be ok? Harry hoped so, Remus deserved to be happy. Harry didn't panic at the thought of being dead; he didn't think he could here.

He suddenly felt like he was falling backwards, memories both happy and sad flying past him, is this what people mean when they say your life flashes before your eyes? He recognised some more than most like the time Lily got angry enough with him walking into things and took him to an optometrist who fixed his eyes. Or the time Remus taught him how to fly a broom. Harry smiled sadly at the last one thinking about how it would be a long time before he would see Remus smile again.

His surroundings started to light up slowly at first then all at once, he was surrounded by white and he couldn't see a thing. Then abruptly he was on a stiff bed with crisp sheets and the smell of antiseptic in the air. He tried to move but stopped when pain flashed across his body, he tried to wiggle his toes but felt no response, he decided to worry about it later as he opened his eyes slowly and carefully.

The first thing he saw was a man sitting next to his bed holding a bear in a strange blue red and white uniform, the man was in his early to mid-twenties with a neatly kept beard around his mouth, chocolate brown eyes and a surprised look on his face. Harry vaguely recognised him as the man he was pulling out of the car when it blew up.

Harry looked around the room but didn't recognise it at all but figured from the bandages around him he was in a hospital room. Harry tried to move his legs but only felt part of his thighs moving against the sheets, he felt his eyes widen and he lifted the sheet and saw his legs were amputated from above the knee, his breathing was increasing rapidly and he vaguely noticed the man talking to him, trying to gain his attention before giving up and shouting something out the door.

People in strange uniforms rushed in adding to his panic. Harry scrambled backwards only to fall off the bed, he dragged himself with his arms backwards until his back hit the wall taking no note of the IV drip or the machines he pulled over by the cords.

He knew his eyes were wide with panic and he was still trying to push himself backwards even though there was nowhere to go. A blonde woman came forward trying to calm him down, Harry tried to kick her but the action just scared him even more as it cemented the knowledge that he no longer had legs in his head and Harry felt tears start streaming down his face blurring his vision slightly.

The woman seemed to realise what set him into a panic and Harry realised she was trying to talk to him and listened to what she was saying. "…t's ok you're going to be fine, just calm down. Can you do that just focus on your breathing and it'll all work out..." she continued talking calmly but Harry started hyperventilating and couldn't catch his breath which panicked him more. The man who as sitting next to him when he woke up appeared next to him and pulled him into his arms, Harry was too scattered to try and get away. The man held him gently and hummed a soft tune, rocking back and forwards.

Harry gripped the man's shirt and cried, his small body wracking from violent sobs. It didn't take long for Harry to fall unconscious again; his last thought was that he hoped the man was still here when he wakes up next.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok sorry for the long wait but it's up now, I hope to have the next chapter up soon but as I've said before I don't have a set plot so it may end up a little wonky. Any inconsistencies as in medically or something like that, it's a fan fiction I apologise and please just roll with it. And remember let me know your opinion by reviewing.**

 **I have received a few questions so here are the answers;**

 **Brooke**

 **-No the avengers wont already be assembled and I'm uncertain how I will have Severus. He may treat Harry like in the books due to Harry growing up in a rich lifestyle, he may think Harry is an ungrateful brat because he ran away or he may be nice having been told what Harry's life was with the Potters. I don't know yet.**

 **DaYaNa1997**

 **-No he won't be getting his legs back, at least I don't plan to give them back at the moment. I'm going to give him awesome legs though. This is because what started this story was the idea of a disabled Harry with Bucky. I don't know if I will still have him with Bucky but I still hope I can fit them together in this.**

 **Vwebb**

 **-The reason for the injuries are because I wanted Harry to have the scars so no he won't be getting skin grafts or anything like that. Tony will invent better prosthetic legs for Harry, there are mentioning's of that in this chapter. No I don't like Pepper because I read a fanfic how Steve and Tony were together but she broke them up and it resulted in Steve committing suicide. So no I don't like Pepper but it will be kind of difficult to bash Pepper now since my mum got a puppy and named him Pepper.**

 **Silvermane1**

 **-No, Harry won't get his legs back, he will get prosthetic ones instead and thank you for the idea of Harrys magic blood adopting Tony as his dad, I will definitely try to put that in the story somewhere.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, if I did there would be slash in the canon.**

Tony held the kid long after he fell asleep, not wanting to let go as despite popular belief he loved kids and had always wanted a kid of his own, he was great with them the few times he was around them but hadn't had his own because he was terrified of becoming his father, terrified of becoming a drunk and the kids worst nightmare. He knew he would always have this fear and realised that Happy would kick his ass if he got even the slightest hint that he hurt the boy.

The nurses and doctors wanted the boy back on the bed so they can check his vitals and make sure he didn't harm himself further when he fell off the bed. Tony picked the kid up and sat on the bed with the kid in his lap, being careful and mindful to watch where he put his hands trying to only touch him in places where the burns are at a minimum. The nurses moved around righting the machines and IV drip that were knocked over and fixing the needle going into the kids' inner elbow that he accidentally tore out while trying to get away.

They checked his checked his vitals and bandages making sure everything was ok. The kid was lucky this time, he got away with only a few bruises on his butt and lower back from when he landed on the unforgiving ground. After the nurses left the room leaving the advice to try calm him down if he appears to be about to go into another episode, Tony pulled out his phone sending a quick text too Happy to let him know the kid woke up for a short while, he decided to check his messages and found even more from Pepper going on about how the kid wasn't important and Tony needed to stop using him as an excuse to skip work. Tony found a text from Rhodey, opening the text he found that Pepper was trying to get Rhodey to convince Tony to come back but Rhodey being his awesome best friend just came out and said what was happening instead of trying to trick him.

Pepper was really starting to piss Tony off not only was she bitching about him wanting to take care of a kid whom saved his and his friends life and dragging others into it but she's also been demanding a raise for all the work when he was paying her three times what she should be receiving and has been paying for her ridiculously expensive shoes and clothes that she'll never wear.

Tony was broken from his thoughts by the small figure in his lap moving, he looked down and saw the kid slowly waking back up. The kid gripped his shirt tighter and buried his face murmuring something unintelligible before opening his eyes, the kid seemed to panic for a moment before recalling the events the happened earlier, he sat up and noticed he was being held and his little head snapped towards Tony's face so fast the kids eyes went slightly hazy from dizziness.

When his eyes focussed again his gaze was stuck on Tony's, staring him down. After a few moments the Tony blinked himself out of the stare off and said "hey kid, you had us worried there. I'm Tony Stark, are you in any pain?"

The kid just blinked blankly for a few moments before replying with "hello, I'm Harry. Sorry for worrying you. Is the other man alright?" his words a little distorted as he tried not to move his face much.

Tony was stunned. This kid was in a hospital, his legs were amputated and he had burns covering the majority of his body… and he wanted to know how someone else was?! What the actual fuck? Tony noticed the bo- Harry staring to get nervous at the lack of answer from him and quickly said "oh Happy's fine, a few broken bones that are already healed or close to it. He should be on his way here now actually, he didn't want to go back to America until he thanked you in person. Now I'm gonna ask again are you in pain?"

"N-no I'm fine." Harry stutters ducking his head then hissing in pain as the burns on his neck got agitated. Tony presses his lips together in a line, not wanting to think about why he tried to hide pain at his age.

"You're in pain, let me call a nurse she can give you something to take away the pain. After the nurse is done I want to talk to you about something, ok?" Tony didn't wait for an answer he just reached behind himself and pressed a button that alerts the nurse, Tony then looked back at Harry frowning slightly when he noticed that Harry had moved his hospital gown and was staring at the stubs, the bandages having already been removed, Harrys face was blank as in he was staring at a plain wall.

Tony and Harrys heads snapped up in perfect sync when the nurse entered the room. She paused for a moment with a small smile then asked "what seems to be the problem?"

Harry POV

Harry felt… numb. He felt numb; there was no other word to explain how he felt. Just… numb. His legs were gone. He couldn't run again, he couldn't jump again, he could walk around a garden or climb a flight of stairs again, and he couldn't even go to the bathroom without aid anymore.

His head snapped up when someone entered the room, the man… Tony said he called a nurse but he only pressed a button so how did the nurse know to come? Harry tried to remember if he read anything but his mind was too fuzzy. He ignored it making a mental note to think about it later when she started talking, "what seems to be the problem?" she was smiling slightly as she spoke.

Harry was about to say 'nothing' when Tony spoke up from behind him "he's in pain, can you give him something?" Harry turned to look at him wincing at the pain that flared up and glowered at him. He didn't like asking for help because no one ever helped him but Remus, Harry could remember when he asked Lily for help once; she just sneered at him and walked off.

Harry turned back to the nurse expecting her to say something similar too 'a worthless freak like him deserves to be in pain' but she surprises him by smiling warmly and saying "at the moment he can only have a medium pain reliever for young children, it should definitely take the edge off if not most of the pain." She then looked at Harry and added "you may feel tired or have a bit of trouble thinking so don't worry if either of these happens, ok?"

She came over to the side of the bed and administered the pain reliever before smiling at him and walking out of the door. Harry just gaped after her, the only person who had ever been this kind was Remus but Remus knew him she didn't so why? It took Harry a moment to realise his brother wasn't known in the muggle world, which means he won't be over looked by everyone. He's free to be someone without his family putting him down now. Without his permission a smile spread across his face, he mattered in this world.

He looked at Tony and was ecstatic that he felt almost no pain from the movement. He knew his face was screaming happiness and hope, he couldn't bring himself to care that he was showing so much emotion around a stranger. These strangers treated him well, Harry knew that there were bad muggles but he didn't care at the moment, his buzz died when he realised that Tony was most likely only with him because he felt like he owed him. Harry didn't want him to go, he was nice and calmed him down almost as easily as Remus could.

Tony POV

Tony watched Harry feeling something warm rising in his chest at the smile that spread across Harry's face, the look off joy and hope made Tony want to do anything to keep them there. Tony's heart clenched when Harrys face suddenly fell, and his eyes started misting.

"Hey, hey, it's ok whatever's got you down its ok. I can fix it I promise you ok you'll be fine I'm even going to make some new legs for you okay? They'll be awesome, they'll act like normal legs and you'll be running around in no time." Tony was trying to keep a smile on his face but seeing Harry so sad after seeing him so happy makes his heart feel like it's being torn up in a meat grinder.

He was rewarded with a small smile. Tony realised then that there's no way he's going to be able to walk away from Harry, he's fallen in love with the kid in the short time that he's known him. Tony knew he had to get this out of the way now. "Harry y'know how I wanted to talk to you about some stuff?" Harry nodded, looking up at him with large watery eyes.

"Well I was wondering… if they never find your parents or if you parents are unfit guardians… if you would… well… want to live with me? You don't have to answer now or even say yes if you don't want to and if you want to return to your parents and the reason you're so underfed is due to money issues I'll help get your family back onto their feet and pay for your school fees an-" Tony cut himself off when he realised he was rambling and looked at Harry. Tony got nervous when he saw Harry had a blank face, showing no emotion. At all.

Tony cringed and looked down expecting Harry to tell him to leave. "Really? y-you want me?" Tonys head snapped up at the small hopeful voice. Harry was sitting there staring at him, his face radiating hope, at Tonys nod Harry squealed and hugged him tightly "I wanna live with you". Tony was shocked, the kid barely knew him yet he wants to live with him, he thought the kid would want to get to know him first. Tony knows he needs to find out the entire story as to why but that will only come with time, but in the meantime Tony wrapped his arms around Harrys small figure and says "I'll get the paperwork sorted".

They stayed like that until Happy came rushing into the room, Tony looked up at him and couldn't help but grin at the sight. Happy had obviously just recently woken up as his hair wasn't combed and his jacket was inside out "I got here as soon as I got your message mister Stark."

Tony just shook his amusedly before looking down at Harry. Tony could tell from the look on Harrys face that he recognised Happy from the crash. "Harry this is Happy, Happy this is Harry." Tony introduced them knowing Happy didn't know Harrys name and he wasn't sure if Harry remembered him mentioning Happys name earlier.

Harry nodded his head in understanding and gave a shy wave to Happy, Happy smiled at Harry's adorableness and said "hey kid, how are you feeling?"

Harry smiled and said "I'm fine sir, are you ok?"

Happys smile got wider "I'm alive, thanks to you so I'd say I'm pretty good."

"Umm sir, do you know that your jackets inside out?" Harry asked him curiously "and do you know where my stuff is? I remember putting my bag next to you."

Happy looked down and saw that Harry was indeed correct and his jacket was inside out, he quickly fixed it looking embarrassed, and then walked over to the cabinet under the window. He opened it and pulled out Harrys backpack.

Happy passed Harry his bag and Harry immediately opened it looking inside, before seemingly satisfied with something and closing it back up. Smiling Harry said "no one went through my stuff".

Tony just shook his head before turning to Happy "does this mean you're going back to America now?"

"Yeah, I need to get back. I promised my mum I would come back when Harry woke up, she isn't very happy I haven't been attending Sunday dinners lately" Happy replied, wincing slightly. Tony understood why, Happys mother was terrifying when she was upset about something.

They talked for a while longer until visiting hours were over and Harry had fallen asleep, before they left though Tony put Harrys backpack away, tucked Harry in and put the Captain America teddy next to him.

Harry POV

Over the next week a few things happened;

Happy went home in time to make this week's Sunday night dinner.

The police had come to get his statement from the crash. They were extremely surprised with how much he remembered until he told them about his eidetic memory, they also wanted information on his parents so Harry told them the truth. His parents were dead to him and there was nothing anyone could do to change it. he reluctantly told them about the neglect knowing that he had to in order to ensure they didn't try to send him back if his parents or uncle Moony decided to look into the muggle world. Harry knew the Potters would use his disappearance for more publicity but he couldn't bring himself to care, it would be forgotten pretty quickly. He always was.

Harry felt bad about leaving uncle Moony especially since he realised it would make the full moon worse since Moony would be trying to find him, but there was nothing he could do. He was free now and it would stay that way. He can find Remus once he's of age and there's no chance of being put back with the Potters.

A few days after that happened Harry found out that since it had been months and no one had put up a missing persons report for him Tony was able to adopt him pretty quickly, the adopting would be complete in less than a week, it would have taken longer but Tony had thrown his name around. Harry wasn't sure why that would speed things up but assumed Tony was well known in the muggle world. Harry hoped that that would make it harder for anyone in the magical world to try to take him back.

The doctors said he needed to be in the hospital for at least another month but could be transferred to America in another week if they wanted. Harry and Tony quickly agreed, Tony may hide it but Harry can tell he's sick and tired of Britain's gloomy weather.

Harry also found out that Tony knew about the magical world since his mother was a squib. The subject came up because when Harry woke up alone and tried to get to the bathroom, having forgotten about his legs and fallen, Harry had another panic attack resulting in the IV bag bursting. Tony had arrived in time to see it and after helping Harry to the bathroom and getting a nurse to replace the bag he confronted him on the matter. Harry had clamped up and tried to pretend he didn't know what he was talking about so Tony had admitted to knowing about the magical world.

It had relieved Harry as he didn't have to keep his magic a secret, but they both decided to keep it between the two of them only telling people if they were 100% certain they could be trusted and that it was necessary. Harry also told him about things in the magical world because while he knew of it, he had known nothing about it past the basics.

A few days before the flight to America Tony had come clean about his fame, telling Harry that he owns the most advanced weapons company in the world but has other people running it most of the time. He also said that since he is so famous that Harry will be in the spotlight, and will have people trying to collect photos or statements from him. It made Harry shiver at the thought of a crowd of strangers running towards him, crowding around him snapping pictures and screaming questions but Tony had also promised he would try to shield him from the public as much as possible and would teach him to handle his fame somewhat.

Harry hadn't come to terms with his legs yet, he still sometimes went to unconsciously use them only to find them gone again but he was getting better, especially when Tony showed him some rough sketches and designs of prosthetic legs he was planning on making for him.

Before Harry knew it, it was the night before they would fly to America. He was feeling giddy and nervous he didn't know much about planes but he knew he could trust Tony and Tony said they would be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Remzal Von Enili**

 **They'll definitely have ironman features but it will more likely be ironman mixed with a leg version of the winter soldier arm.**

 **Winged Dire Wolf7**

 **I know. The amount of times I have almost put the wrong name down while typing this fic is kind of embarrassing. I'll be typing one thing but thinking about a future scene and then when I look back it's the wrong name.**

 **Oddlittleangel**

 **I know, I try but sometimes the little things just hide from me.**

 **Criminalminds01453**

 **Currently? I'm thinking harry/Bucky, possibly Tony/Steve and maybe Remus/Severus. They may change or others might be added the only one that won't change will be the Harry/Bucky pairing.**

 **SLYNNR**

 **No, no he won't. He will be for harry though. When Harrys older.**

 **917brat**

 **Possibly, im planning on tony making little legs for harry then giving him ones with more dangerous upgrades as harry gets bigger and older. But for now I think he may end up in a wheelchair.**

 **Avid Reader0907**

 **Thank you and you're in luck! I'm planning on delivering a cute Harry/Bucky relationship. Imagine how tony will react when he finds out XD**

 **VizeerLord**

 **He'll have a chair to begin with. Maybe he'll have one for when he's having a chill day, too.**

 **18Dragon**

 **To be 100% honest with you I was thinking of the same legs when I started writing this up, but the type has evolved slowly to something else.**

 **mariaHill'sSis**

 **Thank you, that has to be one of the most encouraging reviews I've had. I hope to keep to you entertained.**

 **Silvermane1**

 **I'm planning on Tony adopting harry in both muggle and magical worlds.**

 **SLYNNR**

 **I know! I'm just trying to figure out how to produce his anger without making it crappy and predictable.**

 **Shadowfire21**

 **Can't wait to write it. If you have any suggestions on what goes through their heads when they find out it would be much appreciated, while those specific words might not be used it could give me ideas of what to put.**

 **Dani**

 **While Harrys got eidetic memory he's not going to be some super brain child, sorry. I don't think I can keep up with a character like that. He's going to be more like a quick thinker and knowing some random but cool facts and finds his classes easy.**

 **My Rain Dance**

 **He'll most likely be with Steve. Happy is just his bro. Harrys going to end up with Bucky and they'll be adorable together.**

 **Kirallie**

 **Just going to say kind of a fan of your works, they're very well thought out and flow my fav is I think it's called black cat? Where Sam and Dean aren't related and end up together, so cute (sorry for the fan girl moment). The reason I scarred him badly was because I want him to grow up insecure about his appearance and have Bucky make him see he's beautiful. His magic couldn't protect him because he was subconsciously focusing it on allowing him the strength to drag Tony and Happy from the car, also the malnutrition was bad, like very bad. His magic was keeping him going and trying to keep him healthy. This will be explained in later chapters.**

 **lgbtlovechick**

 **just picture the shock!**

 **.96780**

 **she'll be fired and a little extra. Just trying to determine what that extra is… maybe prison?**

 **Guest**

 **Yes he's still making weapons and yes Afghanistan is still going to happen. Just trying to decide whether or not Harrys going to be with him… *evil grin***

 **A/N: So sorry for the wait, I had a writer's block then my computer crapped itself and I started year 12 and things have just been kinda hectic. I'll try to update again soon but unfortunately I can't make any promises. I have answered many questions from the reviews if you have any pop them on in to the review box. I'd recommend reading the reviews before the chapter, there may be little spoilers and answers to your questions.**

The cold water barely had any effect in battling away the exhaustion he felt as it splashed across his face. He leant against the sink and stared at his reflection, he had large dark bags under his eyes, sunken cheeks his skin was an ashen grey, his hair was going grey and his eyes were dull and red rimmed.

The past couple full moons had been horrible, his wolf tried to attack James and Sirius for how they treated his cub, so they stopped coming. It's near impossible to restrain himself before and during full moons, the determination his wolf side has when it comes to finding Harry is startling.

He had spent every possible moment searching for Harry but there hasn't been a single sign of him, sometime he would think he had caught his scent, but he hadn't, it was just his mind playing tricks.

Remus stumbled from the bathroom, his body sore and tired, but he couldn't sleep, he had to go ask Lily how the muggle police's search was going, hopefully they had something.

He stumbled through the floo network nearly ending up on his face as his feet refused to cooperate. He made his way towards the kitchen, where he knew the Potters would be having breakfast.

"Hey Remus, I didn't know you were coming… did you find something?" asked Lily. He knew she didn't actually care, she was just asking because he lost it last time he was over and she seemed perfectly content missing her youngest son.

Remus sighed "no, nothing. There's been no trace of him, I was hoping maybe you knew if the muggle police force were having any luck." He looked up hopefully only for his face too pale at the answer.

"How would I know? I'm not the one who told them." She said it in an annoyed tone, like the thought of helping the search for Harry was a huge inconvenience.

"What do you mean you never reported it?!" he all but shouted "I asked you to report it to them while I tried to find him in the magical parts of London!" Remus felt shock and anger course through his body. This entire time Harry could have been hiding in the muggle streets being passed by muggle police… Harry could have already been back in his arms safely.

"Hey! Don't talk to Lily like that." James yelled standing up from where he'd been sitting, Remus turned to him.

Remus felt the wolf trying to break free, he knew his eyes were turning yellow by the fact that James' face went pasty white, "what about you, hmm. Have you informed the Aurors? Neither of you have been acting like proper parents! It's been months since he disappeared! And you've done nothing! Jesus if the papers get hold of this you'll lose your other son! Is that what you want?! HUH! BECAUSE THAT'S WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN! THEY'RE GONNA FIND OUT AT SOME POINT THAT HARRY'S MISSING AND THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN REPORT IT AND THAT'LL BE ENOUGH FOR THE MINISTRY TO TAKE TRAVIS AWAY! DO YOU WANT DEATH EATERS TO GET THEIR HANDS ON HIM! HUH!?" when he finished James had sunk down into his chair, his face impossibly paler, his eyes bugged out. Lily wasn't much better, one hand on her chest the other over her mouth and looking close to tears. Travis on the other hand was still eating breakfast, oblivious to what just happened.

"now" Remus said, his voice deathly quiet, promising pain to anyone who tried to oppose him "make yourself useful and go report his disappearance to the ministry, make up some bullshit about trying to find him on your own so escaped death eaters didn't know of his vulnerability by being alone, sell a sob story, I don't care as long as the ministry start helping me find him. I'm going to the muggle police and you better hope they haven't been passing him on the street or so help me god I can't be certain I'll be able to hold back the wolf." With that threat in place he left as the Potters started running around, grabbing their coats and getting Travis presentable, they were for once ignoring his irritating whining about still being hungry.

Remus didn't know where the nearest muggle police station was but he knew someone who did, someone who grew up in the muggle world, someone who didn't think the Potters walked on water, someone who knew about his lycanthropy and knew how much a cub meant to a wolf. It was time to beg Severus Snape for help.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry woke up slowly at first until his memories came back then suddenly all at once, happiness surging through him when he remembered what was happening that day, he was going to America! Soon the Potters will have no say in anything he does, he'll be an American citizen through the adoption, when they get to America they'll have to go to an American Gringotts branch and get it legalised in the magical world but that can wait until they're there.

Tony came in and grinned at seeing him awake. "Hey I was starting to think you'd sleep all morning! It's nearly ten thirty." Tony said as he walked over to give Harry a hug.

Harry gasped at having slept in so late "ten thirty? Are you sure? I've never slept in that late! I didn't delay anything did I?" he felt dread fill him at the thought remembering the way the Potters looked at him any time he accidentally made them late for something, like he wasn't worth the air he breathed. Harry didn't think he could handle that from his soon-to-be-new-father, it would hurt too much especially since Harry has allowed himself to trust him so much, to have his trust crushed again so soon Harry wasn't sure he'd have it in him to trust anyone again.

Sensing his almost-sons fear Tony put his hands on Harrys shoulders and crouched down to eye level "Harry… you didn't delay anything and you can't expect me to get mad I hadn't given you the time the plane would leave nor a time you would need to get up, ok? You're not in trouble… and anyway what's the point of having a private jet if you're rushing around to make a specific time? It's my plane I choose the departing time." Tony said the last bit with a light tone and his nose stuck up in the air, impersonating the extremely snobbish businessmen he had to meet with while in Britain.

His little speech and impersonation attempt had the desired effect and Harry relaxed and giggled quietly. Tony grinned at the reaction he received, getting a warm gooey feeling inside of him when he heard Harry giggle for the first time.

Standing up Tony pulled Harry in for another hug, keeping in mind to try not to let his clothing rub against Harrys burns, they were almost healed but the skin was shockingly sensitive and the fabric of Tony's clothing could easily irritate and hurt the still dark pink skin.

"Ok, now while I control the plane times we should still hurry up, I just spoke to Happy on the phone and he wants to see you as soon as possible, the plane ride will take about five hours, getting you ready, signed out and getting to the airport will probably take about two hours, throw in the time it will take to get on the plane and possible delays on the way we should get there around five thirty maybe six if we get started now." Turning his attention back to Harry he asked "do you want to get started now or a little later?"

Harry almost immediately replied with "now", he was practically bouncing in his hospital bed with anticipation, he was going to America!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It took a bit of pleading and actual begging but thankfully Severus agreed to help him and even offered to come along so he, Remus, didn't embarrass himself or accidentally get himself locked up.

Severus apparated him to an alley less than a block away from the police station. Remus barely remembered to say thanks as he began to speed walk towards the station, it took him longer than it should have to realise that Severus was walking with him. "Why are you coming with me?" he asked puzzled.

Severus snorted "and what? Leave you alone and risk you breaking the statute of secrecy in your haste to find the brat? I'm not that stupid. You don't know how to fit in, and you're so out of it I had to transfigure your robes so you didn't draw too much attention."

Remus looked down and realised that Severus had, indeed, transfigured his robes to muggle clothing, they were still shabby but fit in enough and didn't draw any attention towards them. Mumbling a thank you Remus quickly hurried into the station and was quickly approached by an officer.

"May I help you sirs?"

Remus nodded his head franticly and stuttered out "y-yes I'm here to report a missing child"

The officer nodded his head "come with me, you need to fill out a few forms and answer a few questions, do you have a picture of the kid with you?" he asked leading them towards an office.

The whole process took longer than it should have especially having to explain why it was only being reported now when Harry had disappeared at the end of July, but after getting all the paperwork and forms filled out they were waiting for the computer to finish searching for missing children that matched Harrys description.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours when in actuality it would have only been a few minutes. The computer beeped and the officer began to press several buttons on the keyboard before he froze and pressed a few others and began looking at Harry's photo Remus supplied and the contents on the screen. A look of stunned disbelief slowly spread over his face before he looked at Remus and said "damn, you have the most messed up timing."

"what do you mean?"

The officer shook his head and said "my friend just finished working on a case, this kid was the key witness that lead to the man being identified and arrested."

"wait! What? What do you mean he was a witness for a crime? He didn't see anyone die, did he? He's to innocent to witness something like that! Please tell me it was something minor like, like petty theft, please?" Remus pleaded, terrified for Harrys state of mind.

The officer sighed "no, unfortunately it wasn't. Two men were nearly killed by a drunk driver, this little boy heard the crash and saw the man who caused it flee the scene. He had gone up to the second car and used one of the men's cell phones to call for help. Even more unfortunately the fuel from the car was leaking, he asked the operator what it was and the operator told him and what was going to happen, Harry, didn't want to risk anyone dying so he pulled the men from the vehicle. He was pulling the second man away when the cars blew up. He was still to close. I don't know the severity of the wounds other than they were absolutely horrific, in my friends' words, and that he's still in hospital care."

Remus couldn't breathe, he felt like he just had a hole punched through his sternum. His pup, his baby boy came so close to deaths door he could have knocked on it. Severus however wasn't shocked into a horrified stupor, "while that is truly unfortunate, that doesn't explain why we have the most messed up timing, if you could explain that for us we would very much appreciate it." He stated.

The officer looked very apologetic while answering. "Harry is a very special boy, and my friend informed me that one of the men whose lives he saved has filed for adoption, their leaving the country today."

Remus could have been knocked down by a poke. Someone was taking his pup away! He might never see him again! He didn't realise he was hyperventilating 'til both the officer and Severus were trying to calm down, his vision was beginning to go spotty and the room was tilting over and spinning around, he couldn't breathe, his pup was going to be god knows how far from him.

Would the necklaces still be linked? He hadn't checked. He hadn't even thought of the possibility of one of them leaving Britain without the other.

He had to find him. He couldn't let Harry go, the only thing worse to a wolf than losing his pack was losing his cub. There was already a huge chasm between him and his pack, losing his cub would destroy him and any control he had managed to gain over the wolf. He couldn't let Harry go.

He kept repeating that in his head, over and over and over again. He didn't know how long it took but his vision began to clear and the room slowed and stabilised its self once more in an upright position.

He couldn't let Harry go.

When he finally regained his bearings he realised he was on the floor, leaning against a wiry solid chest.

He couldn't let Harry go.

Looking behind himself he saw it was Severus behind him, he could process why so he turned back to the officer whom was hovering nearby worriedly, "which hospital?".

He couldn't let Harry go.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry bounced in his spot as he was pushed out of the hospital doors in a wheel chair, the sun was blinding as he was pushed out the back exit towards the staff parking lot.

He was loaded up into the front seat by Tony, he couldn't believe he was going to be free of his parents and Britain. He could finally be shown love by someone who called him son, someone who didn't yell at him. He was going to his new home.

As they pulled out of the lot they passed a police car. If Harry had looked he would have seen Remus in the front passenger seat looking anxious, hopeful and very worried.

 **A/N: Feel free to point out any mistakes or ask any questions!**

 **R &R please**


End file.
